You Don't Get It
by FifiDoll
Summary: Watching Finn interact with Karofsky at the championship game bothers Kurt, and later they talk about it, resulting in Kurt spilling Karofsky's big secret. Cute overprotective, understanding big brother.


**You Don't Get It**

Halftime had come and gone and McKinley needed to get their heads in the game if they were going to come from behind and win (no pun intended). Kurt sat in the bleachers, shivering partly from cold, partly from excitement. He watched as more football players bounded out onto the field; all the ones that sat out the whole first half because they didn't want to be made fun of. Wimps.

It wouldn't have bothered Kurt if Finn hadn't looked so friendly with Dave Karofsky, fist bumping, smiling, and _talking_ out on the field. They hadn't done that _ever_ before! It made Kurt's stomach churn with discomfort. Finn was such a traitor – Dave had bullied Kurt for at least a year and now Finn was out there being all buddy-buddy with him? It was sickening.

Kurt tried to act like nothing was wrong, and did a rather convincing job at it actually. He smiled and looked carefree so Blaine wouldn't start pestering him, and he never let his father get suspicious. Kurt didn't take out his frustration until they were safely back at home and he could escape to the bathroom. He had his moisturizing routine to get to, and even though he was scrubbing at his skin twice as hard as usual, it was relaxing.

When Kurt emerged from the bathroom, his skin pink from extra-hard scrubbing and anger, Finn instantly had him cornered. "What's your problem? I thought you'd be happy for us," he said, hurt.

"I _am_ happy; you guys were great," Kurt nodded avoiding Finn's eyes and tossing himself onto his bed.

With a suspicious glance, Finn said, "Something's wrong."

Kurt tried to avoid Finn's eyes. It wasn't because Finn was changing from his towel into pajamas (he had showered upstairs), but because there _was_ something wrong, he just didn't want to talk about it. "I'm fine," Kurt shrugged.

"Kurt, we're brothers now, I want to know what's wrong," Finn said earnestly. "If I can fix it, I will. I swear."

Sighing, Kurt said, "It's just…you looked pretty friendly with Karofsky tonight and it bothered me."

"He hasn't really been that mean to me this week," Finn pointed out.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt tried to keep calm. He didn't need to blow up at Finn about this; it wasn't _his_ problem, after all. It was just Kurt being upset about something stupid again. That's what he kept trying to convince himself, anyway. Ever persistent, Finn pressed, "Why are you so angry that I'm talking to him? He was actually pretty decent this week in glee club."

Finally Kurt couldn't hold it in any more. "Finn, you don't get it! You don't know what he did to me!"

Finn was silent for a moment before bumbling, "Yeah he like…pushed you into lockers and…slushied you and…"

"And he kissed me," Kurt said in a soft, defeated voice.

The memories flooded back to Kurt's brain after weeks of repression, and tears stung at his eyes at the thought of rough lips forcing themselves against his, strong hands holding him in place, and that horrible, disgusted, sinking feeling he'd felt in his stomach. It was almost enough to make Kurt sick all over again. "He…what?" Finn trailed off, dumbfounded.

A tear fell down Kurt's cheek as he repeated, "He kissed me, Finn. In the locker room."

Kurt drew his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around them, burying his head in his arms as tears began to fall. Finn walked over and sat down next to him, wrapping a strong arm around his shoulders. "When?" he asked.

"Before our parents got married," Kurt explained softly, leaning in to Finn's touch. "Right after I spied on the Warblers and met Blaine. Blaine told me I should confront Karofsky, so I did." Kurt took a shaky breath before continuing, "I called him an ignoramus and told him he wasn't my type when he thought I was going to hit on him and I must have pushed him too far because then he just kind of…attacked."

Finn wanted to laugh at Kurt's strange choice of words but he was too pissed off that Karofsky would even _attempt_ something like that. "Why didn't you just tell us?" Finn asked. "He touched you and he shouldn't have, Kurt. He could have gotten kicked out of school for that."

"I couldn't out him like that," Kurt shook his head. "I don't care how mean someone is, nobody deserves to be put through that."

"You were just fine," Finn pointed out.

"That's because I knew my dad would accept me for who I am," Kurt pointed out. "Who knows what his dad is like? If I had just admitted that he kissed me in front of him, his dad, my dad, and Ms. Sylvester…I would have never forgiven myself."

Finn ran his hand up and down Kurt's back as he let his brother cry. He couldn't imagine going through something like that…having someone force a kiss on him, especially someone that had made his life hell. It would be so disgusting and cheap. "Was it your first kiss?" Finn asked before he could stop himself.

Kurt nodded and released his legs. He wiped away his tears and said, "If you don't count Brittany, which I don't, then yes. Karofsky was my first kiss."

That made everything so much worse. Finn remembers his first kiss; he remembered hoping it would be perfect, as well as how excited he was when it really _was_ perfect. It was the night he asked Quinn Fabray to be his girlfriend; they were sitting out on her porch swing in the moonlight, looking up at the stars after the first football game of the year. He had been scared to death, but that moment worked out perfectly and was ingrained in his memory forever. The thought of Kurt's memory of his first kiss being so tainted by the multitudes of wrongness was sickening.

Kurt looked up and Finn fearfully and said softly, "You can't let anyone know I told you this. I mean it – _no telling_. The kiss is the reason he threatened to kill me. He said he'd kill me if I told."

"I won't tell, Kurt," Finn said seriously, wrapping his arms around his brother. "I promise."

Kurt fell into the embrace comfortably, leaning his head against Finn's strong chest. "At least you have Blaine now, right?" Finn tried to sound optimistic. "Your second kiss was better than your first, right?"

Confused, Kurt broke out of the hug and asked, "You think Blaine and I have kissed?"

Stupidly, Finn's jaw dropped and he asked, "You haven't?"

"No," the smaller boy shook his head. "Not that I don't want to, it's just…I don't see that happening anytime soon I guess."

"Why not?" Finn pressed.

Sighing, Kurt explained, "Someone in the Warblers told me that Blaine has a thing for some ginger guy that works at the GAP. Can you believe that? _The GAP!_"

"Dude, gingers have no souls…he can't like a ginger…" Finn trailed off.

Of _course_ Finn focused on the trivial. It didn't matter what he looked like…he sold mediocre imitations of designer clothing in a store that was decorated worse than Finn's old bedroom. _That's_ what bothered Kurt. "Well…I'm sure your second kiss will be awesome, then," Finn said, trying to repair the damage his comment had apparently done.

Kurt sighed again and said, "I swear, I'm destined to be alone. The only guy interested in me is some dumb, ugly jock too far in the closet to ever _admit_ feelings."

"You'll find someone," Finn reassured him, hugging him again.

The big arms wrapped around Kurt seemed more strong and comforting than ever before. He felt so safe and at home in his brothers arms. When he tipped his head up to thank Finn, Kurt was surprised by how close their faces were. Then when Finn's lips lowered onto Kurt's, he forgot to breathe. It was a light, gentle kiss, but a kiss all the same, and it was _wonderful_.

Much too soon for Kurt's liking, Finn pulled away from the kiss and watched Kurt, scared. Neither moved as they took in what just happened. "But…Finn…we're…" Kurt trailed off.

"I don't care what we are," Finn admitted. "Your first kiss was shit and I couldn't risk your second one being the same."

Kurt let out a little laugh. Finn's logic was a little messed up, but Kurt appreciated the gesture all the same. It hadn't even felt wrong, kissing his step-brother. A kiss was a kiss and Kurt finally knew what a _good_ kiss felt like. "Thanks," Kurt smile.

"You're welcome," Finn nodded and stepped away from Kurt.

The smaller boy felt cold when Finn walked away, over to his own bed. He crawled under the blankets in hopes of finding warmth as Finn shut off their bedroom light. "Goodnight, Kurt," he called across the room.

Smiling in contentment, Kurt replied, "Goodnight, Finn."


End file.
